<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okay, I'll Bite by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124554">Okay, I'll Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow'>Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki never assumed she knew everything there was to know about Kaoru, even now that they were both in college together, but she always figured that whatever secrets she had were of the more mundane variety. Nothing as crazy as her being a vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okay, I'll Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon18/gifts">Cinnamon18</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, after like 5 and a half years of writing fic, I have finally decided to start taking commissions, of which this fic is the very first. If you'd be interested in commissioning me, you can find the info <a href="https://master-thief-gray-shadow.carrd.co/">right here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had always been something very strange about Kaoru. Of course she had been Haneoka’s gayest theater kid, with all the eccentricities that an honor like that would entail, but in the years since meeting her all the way back in high school Misaki had gotten a glimpse at the person behind the gay theater kid mask, and she had noticed a few weird things that definitely didn’t seem to be related to her obsession with Shakespeare or her raging lesbianism.</p>
<p>And what did Misaki do about these things? The same thing she had learned to do with the rest of her odd bandmates: just ignore them. Don’t press, don’t pursue. You won’t get any answers.</p>
<p>And so she had ignored them. She’d ignored the way Kaoru’s eyes seemed to sometimes glow under low light, and how her gaze was strangely captivating, almost hypnotic. She’d ignored the way Kaoru’s hands always seemed icy cold, even when she’d been sitting under a kotatsu, and she’d ignored Kaoru’s very extreme aversion to being filmed or photographed despite her love of attention. For years she had just dismissed it all as her mind playing tricks on her, and as far as she was concerned Kaoru was just an especially eccentric theater major.</p>
<p>And right now she was stumbling home from the local bar, with said especially eccentric theater major almost half carrying her; Misaki had insisted she wasn’t <em> that </em> drunk and she could walk by herself just fine, but Kaoru had been equally insistent on helping her. It was a little charming. And there were certainly worse people to help her home. She’s just resigned herself to her fate, leaning against Kaoru’s strangely cold body.</p>
<p>“Damn, why <em> are </em> you so cold anyway?” She said quietly, more to herself than the person the question would logically be directed at.</p>
<p>“The cold does not bother me at all,” Kaoru answered anyway. “You needn’t lend me your coat, little kitten. You need it more than I do.”</p>
<p>The words ‘not what I meant’ were on the tip of Misaki’s tongue, but she instead chose to swallow them. It had been a rhetorical question after all, she wasn’t looking for an answer. Kaoru was just cold and weird. That was just how things were.</p>
<p>No more words were spoken by either of them, not until they were standing in front of Misaki’s dorm room. Sighing, she fumbled around in her pockets for her keys and unlocked the door.</p>
<p>“Thanks for tonight Kaoru-san, I do appreciate it,” she said as she took a shaky step inside.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind,” Kaoru said, making Misaki turn around to face her, “would it be alright if I stayed with you a little longer?” Her eyes did seem oddly bright right now for some reason. Misaki just dismissed it as another effect of the alcohol.</p>
<p>“Sure, whatever,” she said. “It’s a bit cramped in there but you can crash in the chair in the corner if you want.”</p>
<p>“You are too kind, Misaki,” Kaoru said as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. </p>
<p>The moment Misaki glanced at her bed she was overtaken by instinct and flopped down on it, a heavy sigh leaving her body as she hit the mattress. Her body was heavy all of a sudden. Maybe she was a little more drunk than she had initially thought. She groaned quietly, and moments later she felt an icy hand massaging her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks Dr. Coldfingers,” Misaki mumbled, a grateful smile nevertheless on her face.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, you did say something to that effect earlier,” Kaoru said, withdrawing her hand. “I am terribly sorry, that is something out of my control.” With surprising reflexes for someone who was growing sleepier by the second Misaki reached up and grabbed Kaoru’s wrist, pulling it back onto her shoulder. Cold hands or not, she really did like having them there.</p>
<p>“What’s up with that anyway?” Misaki said, even as her eyes started to flutter shut. “Is it a blood pressure thing?”</p>
<p>There was a long, deep silence as Kaoru continued to stroke her arm. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>Kaoru chuckled. “Indeed. But perhaps it is fair that you know. We have been friends for some time, after all.” Misaki rolled over, her eyes now just open enough to look into Kaoru’s. Those bright red eyes that seemed to seize her gaze.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“I am a vampire, Misaki. A lord of the night. I have been one for as long as you’ve known me.”</p>
<p>Misaki managed to break her eyes away from Kaoru’s to stare up at the ceiling. Oh, a vampire, was she? She mulled it over for a bit in her drunk, drowsy mind, before deciding that it wasn’t worth it.</p>
<p>“Pfff, okay, yeah, that’s bullshit,” she said with a small chuckle before rolling over again, quickly succumbing to sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>It was sort of a slow process, but Misaki eventually realized that she was, in fact, awake, and also that she was terribly thirsty and should probably get some water. Groaning, she forced herself to sit up, just enough to grab the water bottle on her nightstand...only to grab at air instead.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Ah, Misaki, you’re awake!” Barely a second later Kaoru entered the room, holding what was unmistakably the very water bottle that she was looking for. “I noticed this was empty, so I thought to fill it for you. I would imagine you’re quite parched after last night.” She placed the bottle in Misaki’s still outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“Um...thanks.” Without thinking she unscrewed the top of the bottle and immediately gulped down about half the contents before her brain caught up with the rest of her senses. “Wait, Kaoru-san? What are you still doing here?”</p>
<p>“I thought that perhaps you might feel ill in the morning, so I decided to stay here to assist if need be.”</p>
<p>“Come on, I wasn’t that drunk,” Misaki said with a smile. Man, Kaoru really was a treasure. “I feel fine. Just a little thirsty.”</p>
<p>“That much is to be expected. You are quite dehydrated after all.” Misaki just shrugged and took another swig of water. Apparently half the bottle hadn’t been enough. “At the very least I am glad you weren’t frightened to find that I had stayed with you through the night.”</p>
<p>“Why would I be frightened?” Misaki looked over at Kaoru, who had seated herself in the chair in the corner of the room. “You’re my friend, I trust you.”</p>
<p>“And I am glad for that.” Kaoru’s smile was very warm and genuine. “It is simply that I feared you might not have taken what I told you last night very well. I am happy to be proven wrong about that.”</p>
<p>“Refresh my memory,” Misaki said, setting down the water bottle, “what did you tell me? It’s a little fuzzy.”</p>
<p>Kaoru seemed to seize up for a moment, a small shadow of fear falling over her face. “Ah...so you don’t remember. That would explain your ease.”</p>
<p>“So...what was it?”</p>
<p>Kaoru swallowed thickly before composing herself. “I told you the truth. That I am a vampire.”</p>
<p>“...Wait, so I didn’t dream that?”</p>
<p>“No, you did not.”</p>
<p>Misaki shut her eyes and rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache coming on that didn’t seem to be alcohol-related. “Come on, Kaoru-san, is this just for some role you’re preparing for or--” Misaki cut herself off as Kaoru exploded into a cloud of purple smoke. The smoke moved towards her faster than she could blink, and before she could even process what she was seeing it had coalesced in front of her. It quickly began to solidify, until Kaoru’s face was mere inches from her own. Upside-down. Misaki very slowly looked upward to see that Kaoru was apparently standing on the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I am deeply sorry if I have startled you. I had hoped to demonstrate last night, but you fell asleep before I had the chance.” Kaoru’s voice drew Misaki’s eyes back to her, and now that their faces were so close together it allowed Misaki to notice a few odd details. Had her eyes always been that red? And...had her teeth always been that long and sharp?</p>
<p>“Um....o-okay. Uh...” Misaki’s mouth struggled to catch up with all the questions running through her brain. For now the most it could do was hang agape, making only the occasional odd sound of some half-formed word. Kaoru took a few steps back (on the ceiling! She was walking on the goddamn ceiling!) until she hung over the floor in front of Misaki’s bed, before dropping down, somehow managing to land gracefully on her feet despite there being no way she’d have time to adjust herself with a drop that short.</p>
<p>“You seem shocked,” Kaoru said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“I...” Misaki closed her mouth and took a deep breath through her nose as she finally started to gather her thoughts. “Yeah I’m shocked! How are you a vampire? Vampires aren’t real!”</p>
<p>“Ah, but I can assure you, little kitten, that I am real. And that I am also a vampire.” Kaoru posed dramatically and flourished with her hands, because of course she did. “Ergo, vampires are indeed real.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck.” Misaki blinked rapidly, testing to see whether she might open her eyes in the real world and wake up from this baffling dream. “How long have you been a vampire?” It was the first question that came to her mind, and she just spat it out.</p>
<p>“A long time.” Kaoru moved to sit on the side of Misaki’s bed, her eyes still glowing hypnotically. Misaki wrenched her gaze from them.</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“Long enough that it does not matter,” Kaoru said, sounding almost proud. “I have seen much through my long unlife.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh...” Misaki decided not to press further. It was clear Kaoru wasn’t going to give a clear answer here. “And you...drink blood from people?”</p>
<p>Kaoru put a hand to her chest, seeming mildly taken aback. “Dear Misaki, please do not think of me as some ravenous beast! I do not drink blood from anyone who has not agreed to such.”</p>
<p>Well, that seemed like something Kaoru would do if she was a vampire. Which she was, apparently. Misaki furrowed her eyebrows. Something still bothered her about that. “And...why would someone let you drink their blood?”</p>
<p>Kaoru smiled, her fangs flashing briefly. “So long as I do not take too much, it is harmless. And,” her smile faltered slightly, something more bashful instead falling over her face, “it can be...ah...quite pleasurable, as well.”</p>
<p>“Pleasurable?”</p>
<p>“Yes, well...” Kaoru seemed to be growing more embarrassed by the second. It was strange to see someone seem to blush without blood rising to their face, and especially since Misaki definitely <em> had </em> seen Kaoru blush before. She’d have to ask about that too. “It...it is...ah...a fleeting sense of euphoria and ecstasy, which...um...i-it is but that,” Kaoru said, clearly not in the mood to elaborate further.</p>
<p>Misaki pursed her lips. How would that work? She’d had her blood drawn before, but she’d hardly describe the experience as euphoric. What was so different about a vampire doing it? A thought crossed her mind, and she spent a moment mulling it over. Sure, it was probably a really stupid idea, and it could definitely have very serious and possibly even life-threatening consequences, but Misaki had known Kaoru for years, and even in light of this morning’s revelations she knew that Kaoru would never allow harm to come to her if she could help it.</p>
<p>And besides, if she did feel a little woozy afterwards she could just hobble downstairs for some orange juice.</p>
<p>“Okay, well if you’re not going to explain it to me then you can just show me.”</p>
<p>Kaoru leapt up from her seat, her eyes wide and her jaw nearly hitting the floor. “M-Misaki! You are a dear friend to me, I could not do something so...so intimate with you!”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Throwing the covers off of her, Misaki finally pulled herself out of bed and stood in front of Kaoru. “I’m cool with it. I trust you.”</p>
<p>“But are you...are you sure?” Kaoru spoke in a hushed whisper, glancing away with her face buried in one hand. “Surely you aren’t just offering yourself to me so casually?”</p>
<p>“Come on, we’ve known each other for years.” Misaki sat down on the bed and brushed her hair aside, exposing the side of her neck. “It shouldn’t be a big deal.”</p>
<p>Kaoru turned to look at her and swallowed hard. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter for a moment.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this, Misaki?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Kaoru drew in a deep breath before releasing it again. She sat down on the bed and leaned in, and Misaki wondered if Kaoru’s icy breath against her skin was the reason she was shaking so bad right now. “If at any point you would like me to stop, then do not be afraid to ask.” And without another word she opened her mouth and bit into Misaki’s neck.</p>
<p>It was just a small pinch at first, like a needle. It didn’t feel like much of anything, really, and for a moment Misaki wondered if Kaoru was just being dramatic again. That would be a very Kaoru sort of thing, after all. They sat there on the bed for a very long few seconds, Kaoru’s fangs buried in her throat, and this was long enough for Misaki to decide that perhaps this was a bit underwhelming. But before she could open her mouth and snark about it Kaoru withdrew her teeth, and a light stinging pain erupted from the side of her neck. A feeling of lightheadedness took hold as blood began to flow out from her body.</p>
<p>The feeling of Kaoru’s tongue running over the tender broken skin, lapping up the deep red liquid before it had a chance to drip down and stain her clothes, did not help.</p>
<p>“H-hey, Kaoru-san, that--” She drew in a sharp breath as Kaoru sucked at the wound, her mind going blank for a brief moment at the brief pulse of slightly more intense pain. Kaoru swiped at her neck with her tongue again, and the feeling of her cold touch against the stinging wound left behind a pleasurable tingling feeling. Misaki let out an involuntary moan. What the hell was this?</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Misaki?” Kaoru asked, the vibrations from her voice ticking her skin and making Misaki draw in a quick breath.</p>
<p>“I’m...hn...I’m great,” she panted. Without thinking she placed her hand on the back of Kaoru’s head, gripping onto her soft violet hair.</p>
<p>“Good, good.” Kaoru sucked at her neck one more time, and Misaki swore she saw stars for a moment. There was heat pooling in her stomach, and she found herself squeezing her legs together in an effort to relieve something.</p>
<p>“Kaoru-san, I...” she inhaled shakily as Kaoru lapped at the wound again, “I feel kinda dizzy...”</p>
<p>“Ah, do you need me to stop?” Kaoru said, pulling away to look her directly in the eyes. Her lips were smeared red with blood.</p>
<p>“M-maybe,” Misaki said, her chest heaving up and down with every breath. “Yeah, l-let’s stop for now.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Kaoru ran her tongue over the puncture holes one more time, cleaning away any excess blood before licking her own lips clean. Misaki sighed as she felt the spot on her neck throb dully. What kind of mark was that even going to leave? “The bleeding should stop soon, worry not.” She reached over towards the nightstand, grabbing the water bottle and placing it in Misaki’s hand again. “Here, drink. Your blood was a bit thick.” Misaki downed the rest of the bottle, suddenly aware of the layer of sweat that had formed all over her body. The moment she was finished Kaoru took the bottle again and headed towards the door. “Rest for a moment, I shall retrieve more fluids,” she said as she stepped out of the room.</p>
<p>Misaki wasn’t really worried about her hydration right now. She probably should have been, but there were other, more pressing issues on her mind right now. Like the burning heat between her legs. She bit her lip. What the fuck, why was she so horny all of a sudden? She rubbed her thighs together and whimpered, the tiny amount of friction being just what she needed and at the same time not nearly enough. Her jaw clenching, she turned and spotted her pillow laying haphazardly at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>Before she could even think about what she was doing the pillow was between her thighs and she was grinding against it furiously, quiet moans and whimpers escaping her lips. Everything was so hot down there, it was driving her insane. What the hell was happening to her?</p>
<p>“Misaki! I have returned, bringing--oh.” Misaki froze at the sound of that voice, slowly turning to see Kaoru standing in the doorway, holding the water bottle as well as a can of orange juice and looking a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Kaoru-san,” Misaki said, swallowing thickly, “what’s happening to me?”</p>
<p>Kaoru averted her gaze as she set the items she was holding down. “That is...that is what I was referring to earlier,” she said, sparing a quick glance at Misaki’s pitiful state before looking away again. “It is an...an effect of my bite that relaxes the body, so that anyone I drink from will not panic or struggle. It functions...” she sighed, “it functions as an aphrodisiac.”</p>
<p>“I should have guessed,” Misaki said, groaning as she instinctively ground against the pillow again. “How long until it wears off?”</p>
<p>“A few hours, perhaps.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” A few hours? Misaki doubted she was going to last ten minutes like this! “Can’t I do anything about it?”</p>
<p>“There is...ah...” Kaoru hesitated, and despite her lack of blush it was clear that whatever she wanted to say was completely mortifying. “There is...ah...um...there is one...” She trailed off turned around, face buried in her hands.</p>
<p>“If you need to go down on me to fix this I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Misaki!” Kaoru spun around, aghast. “You are my friend, I could never--”</p>
<p>“I literally let you drink my blood, at this point having sex would be like running the bases backwards,” Misaki said, squeezing the pillow between her thighs as another wave of heat washed over her. “Ah...it’s no big deal right now.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Kaoru approached slowly, cupping Misaki’s face. Against her heated skin Kaoru’s hand felt like it might give her frostbite.</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” she breathed. “Just be gentle, I’ve never done anything like this before.”</p>
<p>“And you would give your first time to me?”</p>
<p>Misaki let out a breathy chuckle. “You more than a lot of other people.”</p>
<p>There was a brief moment of nothing happening, the only sound being Misaki’s heavy breathing, and then Kaoru pulled away.</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Misaki sighed. “I didn’t want to pressure you or--”</p>
<p>“Here,” Kaoru held out the can of orange juice in front of Misaki’s face, “drink this. I would not want you to sweat yourself dry while I tend to you.”</p>
<p>Misaki smiled warmly. “Thanks, Kaoru-san.”</p>
<p>Minutes later Misaki found herself on her back, Kaoru on top of her, lips caught in a deep, heavy kiss. Kaoru’s mouth tasted slightly of iron, and it didn’t escape Misaki that it was probably her own blood she was tasting. Normally that would be weird and probably turn her off, but in her current state she just kind of didn’t give a shit. Kaoru’s hands had slid under her shirt and were running up her sides, and Misaki found herself surprised at how pleasant her icy touch felt. The tips of Kaoru’s fingers left a tingling trail behind them. Misaki found herself gasping into the kiss as Kaoru’s hands found her breasts and squeezed.</p>
<p>“K-Kaoru-san...!” Misaki gasped as soon as the kiss was broken.</p>
<p>“I am right here,” Kaoru said, looking down at her. The smile on her face was just as warm as the glow in her eyes. She withdrew her hands from inside Misaki’s shirt and instead grasped the hem, pulling it upward and exposing her nipples to the air. They had already gone stiff, probably thanks to Kaoru’s cold hands. Those same hands grasped one and squeezed, rolling the little nub between her fingers. Misaki moaned and bucked her hips as Kaoru moved down to lap at her chest with her tongue. It felt weird but...not a bad kind of weird. She was kind of into this.</p>
<p>Kaoru’s tongue slowly moved lower, leaving a trail of goosebumps down her body, until she reached the waistband of Misaki’s shorts. She raised her head and looked up, her lips parting as if to say something, but Misaki’s mouth moved faster.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to ask anymore,” She said between breaths. “Please, I...I need you down there...!”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” Kaoru said, slowly and delicately pulling down Misaki’s shorts and panties at once, a sticky string stretching out from the cloth to her core. “It does seem as though you really need it.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Kaoru-san, please, I’m--ohhhhh <em> fuck</em>...” Kaoru had wasted no time burying herself between Misaki’s legs, the tip of her tongue tracing up and down her slit and teasing the little nub above it. The feeling of Kaoru’s tongue, barely warmer than her fingers, moving around what was right now the hottest place on her body was sending Misaki hurtling through the stratosphere. Sure, she’d touched herself before, but this was something else entirely. She gasped and moaned as Kaoru’s lips wrapped themselves around her clit, and a white-hot pressure was quickly building in her gut.</p>
<p>She tried to say Kaoru’s name as the heat exploded outward, but she was in no state to form words. Her mind went black as an intense, burning, tingling sensation spread to her limbs. Her body could only writhe and twitch helplessly for what felt like an eternity. And then, the numbness followed.</p>
<p>“Kao...ru...” Her voice was raspy, and her throat hurt. Her body was much too heavy to lift herself up to look down between her legs, but fortunately Kaoru had moved from that position and leaned over her, looking concerned.</p>
<p>“Do not speak, Misaki. Just rest.”</p>
<p>Misaki wasn’t sure how many minutes she spent laying there, Kaoru watching over her and tenderly stroking her hair, but at some point she found herself able to muster up the strength to sit up again. So of course she reached out to grab the water bottle.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling any better?” Kaoru asked softly.</p>
<p>“A little bit,” Misaki said as she took a breath between gulps of water.</p>
<p>“Was that...” Kaoru looked off to the side, “was that a pleasant experience for you?”</p>
<p>Misaki gazed up at the ceiling. Well it was certainly an interesting one, and it’s not like she didn’t enjoy it, but...</p>
<p>“It was nice, but...um...” just as her cheeks had started to return to their normal color they flared red once again, “maybe next time we do that, we could skip the blood drinking.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>